No soy Ichiro
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Yamada Saburo, catorce años, enamorado de un yakuza, ex novio de su hermano y enemigo de su división que llevaba demasiados años ¿Había algo peor que eso? En efecto, perder frente a ese enemigo y su división para, después de eso, darse el gran agasajo con él. Pero no se arrepentía ni un minuto. Él no era Ichiro y le haría ver a Samatoki que jamás lo sería.


Hey! Vengo yo de nuevo con otro fanfic de Hypmic pero esta vez uno más rico (?) Quería participar en el kinktober un día al menos y ta daaa~ Esto fue lo que salió. Lo siento pero últimamente me he obsesionado con el SamaSabu demasiado,son tan sexys y geniales que agh ¡Exijo más contenido de ellos! En fin,espero que les agrade 3 y dejen sus rw's,favs,follow's,etc

¡Gracias por leer!

Hypmic no es de mi pertenencia ni sus pj's ni la imagen.

Día 27 kinktober 2018-Exhibicionismo/Voyeurismo | Degradación | Juego con arma | Contra la pared

* * *

Él no era Ichiro en lo absoluto. Sí, lo admiraba y algún día quería ser tan genial como él pero no lo era. Él era Saburo Yamada, el tercer hijo de los Yamada y el segundo hermano menor de Ichiro, MCLB era su apodo de rapero y, aun así, a veces era confundido por Ichiro.

Generalmente nunca le molestaba aquella comparación, al contrario, le alegraba y entusiasmaba saber que había gente que creía que era como su adorado hermano mayor; cuando Ramuda le dijo que se veía como Ichiro a su edad quiso sonreír por aquel halago, en ese momento creyó que nunca podría aspirar a más que ser como Ichiro pero tras lo que escuchó del policía corrupto la noche anterior a la batalla, algo dentro de él se removió, como una espinita que comenzaba a clavarse en su corazón.

Era cierto, no siempre estaría a su lado y algún día tendría que brillar por sí mismo pero es que Ichiro siempre había sido su ideal, su todo y que su mundo se moviera drásticamente tras esas palabras fue algo brusco. Con el pasar de los días aquel dolor se fue calmando pero, simplemente lo hizo para re atacar con más potencia la siguiente vez.

Tanto Jiro como él sabían del pasado amoroso que hubo entre Samatoki y su hermano mayor, sin embargo, no decían nada. Si Ichiro era feliz, ellos eran felices pero Saburo desde que vio al albino no pudo evitar quedar prendado de él, era imposible. Su bonito cabello blanco que le daba un toque exótico, sus rojos ojos que le hipnotizaban, su viril voz dominante e, incluso, ese olor a tabaco y colonia que desprendía le dejaba totalmente rendido a sus pies, no era difícil el deducir porque a su hermano le gustaba tanto ese hombre. A él también le gustaba demasiado pero no hizo nada más que silenciar todos esos sentimientos, después de todo ¿Qué podría hacer? En ese entonces era un niño estúpido que se quedaría con una sonrisa por el bien de su hermano; no podría ofrecerle a Samatoki ni un décimo de lo que recibía de su hermano.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, muy distinto. Sí, seguía siendo un niño pero ya tenía casi quince años, era el más listo de su salón e incluso era más listo que su otro hermano mayor…Creció bastante en esos años sin ver a Samatoki y estaba seguro que tenía algún encanto seductor aunque alejaba a todos sus posibles pretendientes con su actitud de mierda y lengua afilada pero no se arrepentía de nada, ninguno era ni una pizca de parecido con su primer amor.

Sí, ahora eran enemigos pero ¿Importaba acaso eso? Si a Julieta no le importó ser una Capuleto ¿Por qué a él le importaría ser un Yamada? Además, eso le daba una pizca de sabor a aquel prohibido enamoramiento.

En el momento en que comenzaron su batalla, hubo un instante donde todo se paralizó y sus miradas se cruzaron. No se miraban como un par de enemigos a punto de destrozarse el cerebro a base de rap y rimas, no, se veían como si alguna tensión no resuelta estuviera entre ellos ¿Y cómo no? Samatoki conoció a su hermano cuando tenía la edad actual de Saburo, seguro el albino lo veía de esa manera por algún flashback de cuando conoció a su amado hermano mayor pero, aun sabiendo eso, Saburo sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Había captado su atención.

La batalla fue dura y perdieron por su inexperiencia aunque, para Saburo, ese día no todo fue derrota. Se sintió todo un ganador cuando se excusó de sus hermanos en la habitación diciendo que iba por algo al lobby, encontrando a Samatoki en las escaleras, haciendo jadear ligeramente a Saburo por la sorpresa.

Lo sabía, esa mirada no fue una alucinación suya. Volvieron a mirarse como en la batalla, incluso ahora, que estaban más cerca, Saburo podía observar mejor como Samatoki también cambió desde la última vez que lo vio. Ahora se encontraba más guapo y maduro, tenía un toque de adulto que le sentaba bien a su fachada de chico malo.

Le encantaba.

Sin esperar un segundo más, ambos supieron qué hacer, sus labios se estamparon como imanes de polos opuestos atrayéndose, comenzándose a besar apasionadamente, como si supieran que debían hacerlo desde que se vieron en aquella intensa batalla que aún le otorgaban a ambos nervios.

—Saburo…—Gruñó Samatoki entre besos, tomando bruscamente de la cadera al menor—Veo que has crecido un poco ¿Eh? —Molestó con una sonrisa burlona el albino antes de morder ligeramente ese rosado labio que le pedía a gritos ser devorado.

El azabache, por el contrario, lucía totalmente a merced del mayor, gimiendo al sentir aquella mordida en su labio. A pesar de haber crecido, su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto y sus facciones eran demasiado finas además de que su voz era aguda pero no como la de Jiro que le daba un aire de burla, era aguda tipo seda, fina y suave hasta que la cargaba de veneno, convirtiendo aquella bonita tela en una manta digna de Chernobyl.

—Vaya, aprendiste a notar las diferencias de las personas—Respondió Saburo con una sonrisa socarrona al contraatacar, besando al albino de sorpresa, mordiendo ligeramente su labio antes de separar el rostro del mayor al jalarlo ligeramente de los cabellos hacia atrás.

—Bueno, no era mi culpa que Jiro y tú fueran idénticos cuando eran unos mocosos de mierda—Se defendió Samatoki al recordar aquellos días cuando Jiro y Saburo eran casi iguales, por lo que los confundió un par de veces hasta que se acostumbró a ellos, pensando que Saburo era el niño lindo que podría pasar de una bonita muñeca de porcelana a una víbora de cascabel en segundos, hipnotizándote con su mirar para que no te des cuenta en qué momento se lanza a tu cuello a morderte y no dejarte escapar.

—Tus hermanos no saben que estás aquí conmigo comiéndote a besos ¿Verdad? —Molestó Samatoki con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras comenzaba a atacar aquel pálido cuello cubierto con un collar, el cual le invitaba a ser arrancado con sus caninos para marcar esa suave y nívea piel como suya.

—Tu amigo el policía no sabe que estás dándote la gran cena con un niño de catorce, lo cual sería violación a pesar de que sea consensuado ¿Verdad? —Samatoki gruñó al escuchar tal inteligente respuesta, haciendo a Saburo gemir entre sus brazos por sentir esa vibración en su cuello causada por aquel simple gruñido.

—Mierda, Saburo ¿Cuándo te volviste tan jodidamente sensual? —Gruñó Samatoki al oído del contrario, mordiendo un poco su lóbulo mientras bajaba sus manos al trasero del menor, quien solo atinó a gemir al sentir su trasero ser amasado y palpado.

Le encantaba saber que a su primer amor le parecía sensual. Agradecía haber crecido para poder seducir a Samatoki hasta que el nombre de Ichiro fuera borrado de su corazón y solo quedara él como dueño legítimo de su ser.

El albino no sabía ni qué mierda pasaba y porqué. Cuando lo vio en la batalla fue como tener la viva imagen de Ichiro a los catorce. Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente de aquellos días a su lado, parpadeó un par de veces antes de notar que no, a pesar del gran parecido de Ichiro con ese chico, era Saburo quien estaba ahí de pie con su micrófono.

No supo en qué momento quedó hipnotizado por ese par de hermosos ojos de distintos colores, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasarle al ver cuando se enfrentó contra Riou. A pesar de verse tan pequeño…Cuando se enfrentó a su camarada, parecía una víbora atacando la yugular de su oponente tras haberlo hipnotizado, es más, por momentos creyó que fue a él a quien dañaba con el hypmic y no a Riou. Estaba embelesado por esa tóxica belleza.

Sí, Ichiro a su edad era idéntico a Saburo pero, ellos eran como agua y ácido sulfúrico. Idénticos por fuera, sin embargo, distintos en su composición. Saburo era algo más callado que su hermano, más inteligente y menos hormonal, analizaba un poco más antes de atacar y, cuando daba un golpe, lo daba con tal sigilo que la brutalidad de éste crecía exponencialmente por la sorpresa de no saber de dónde se es atacado además de esa sonrisa burlona que le daba un toque malicioso a ese angelical rostro.

Era como un ángel caído tentándolo a caer en el pecado.

Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a Ichiro a veces, quería mucho al muy maldito pero lo traicionó y eso no lo perdonaría jamás así que se había resignado a destrozarle los sesos en la batalla a él y a su par de molestos hermanos pero al ver a Saburo…Bueno, decidió que quizá a él podría destrozarle otra cosa que no fuera el cerebro, después de todo, siempre supo que Saburo tenía una especie de enamoramiento con él cuando era un niñato. Podría aprovechar ¿No?

Saburo gimió más alto al sentirse encasillado contra la pared con la rodilla de Samatoki entre sus piernas, acariciando su miembro y su trasero, el cual comenzaba a contraerse y dilatarse a modo de pedir algo que lo llenara.

—Vaya…Con que tu hoyo está necesitado ¿Eh? —Susurró Samatoki aún en su oído, comenzando a meter sus manos dentro de los calzoncillos de Saburo, el cual se aferraba a la camisa del mayor como si de eso le fuera la vida ya que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Mentiría si dijera que no se tocaba, por Dios, era un adolescente, era muy obvio que lo hacía pero, siempre que se tocaba tenía que meter algo en su trasero para correrse con su próstata y, claro, siempre pensando en que era Samatoki quien le destrozaba la próstata.

Por inercia, Saburo frotó su cadera contra la pierna del albino, dándole a entender que quería más, necesitaba más para satisfacerse correctamente. Que ahora que tenía al Samatoki de verdad, no podría irse sin tenerlo.

—Mmh, veo que eres una perra necesitada de algo que le llene—Dijo el albino a Saburo, quien simplemente dio un respingo al sentir un dedo en su entrada.

—Sa-Samatoki-san—Balbuceó Saburo al sentir como un dedo entraba en su interior, temblando por el dolor y el placer que le causaba esa intromisión. Su dedo no era nada comparado con el del albino, el cual era más tosco y rasposo, llegando más profundo que sus propios dedos.

—Dime, Saburo ¿Estás feliz de ser mi nueva puta? —Mierda, Saburo nunca creyó que escuchar esas palabras le harían sentir bien. Si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos probablemente estaría discutiendo pero por ser Samatoki y estar en esa situación, atinó a gemir guturalmente, aferrándose más a la rota camisa del mayor mientras sentía su miembro doler dentro de sus apretados pantalones.

Samatoki, por otro lado, sentía que quería romper a ese chico. Quería destrozarlo hasta que no quedara ni rastro de su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos hipnotizantes, quería volverlo suyo y de nadie más.

—Mmh, responde—Molestó Samatoki antes de meter un segundo dedo en la entrada del azabache, el cual comenzó a lagrimear de placer, moviendo su cadera para ayudar al otro a sacar y meter sus dedos de él—Vaya…Quién diría que el hermanito menor de Ichiro fuera una perra ansiosa por vergas. Seguro quieres que te llene este sucio hoyo tuyo hasta que no lo puedas cerrar jamás.

Mierda.

Saburo al escuchar todo eso, sintió como su miembro temblaba dentro de sus pantalones y comenzaba a humedecerse con líquido preseminal. Ser humillado y degradado nunca le gustó tanto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los gatos? —Preguntó Samatoki mientras que con su mano libre le desataba el cinturón, acariciando el pequeño miembro del azabache por afuera de su mojado bóxer. Samatoki sonrió ante una idea que se le vino a la cabeza, dejando varias intensas mordidas en el cuello del menor, el cual se limitaba a deshacerse en gemidos y jadeos—Recuerdo que Ichiro podía aguantar más.

Bien, eso derramó la gota del vaso. Saburo gruñó al escuchar eso y miró a los ojos al albino, estaba decidido. Él sería mejor que Ichiro.

—Samatoki-sama…—Jadeó el azabache con la angelical mirada que sabía que derretía a todos a su alrededor, apretando en su interior los dedos del albino—Hazme tu puta—Pidió antes de soltar un gemido y arquear su espalda al sentir como los dedos de Samatoki llegaban a su próstata.

Samatoki se quedó de piedra. A Ichiro no le gustaba mucho el lenguaje sucio y casi siempre, a pesar de ir con rudeza, su sexo era muy vainilla, sin contar que lo desvirgó hasta que estuvo en segundo de preparatoria tras varios ruegos, un examen de sangre y otro de drogas donde mostrara que no estaba enfermo de nada ni tenía restos de alguna drogada tomada recientemente además de que tuvo que gastar una buena fortuna porque el niño no quería hacerlo en cualquier lugar.

Ver a Saburo de esa manera le descolocó, joder, incluso sintió su erección endurecerse ante aquella celestial vista. Pasó saliva y sonrió ante la idea. Vaya que Saburo era muy distinto a su hermano.

— ¿Ahora a quién le comieron los gatos la lengua? —Cuestionó burlonamente el menor, relamiéndose los labios. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, gotas de sudor mojaban su rostro, sus ojos estaban llorosos y, sin embargo, mantenía una sonrisa altiva en su cara. Samatoki soltó una carcajada antes de mirar a los ojos al menor, debatiéndose con él en una férrea batalla que culminó cuando ambos se besaron vorazmente, Saburo apegándolo más a su cuerpo al jalarlo de su camisa, gimiendo al sentir un tercer dedo entrar en él, ardiendo por el hecho de que no tenía lubricante pero sería hipócrita decir que eso no le gustaba.

Siguieron así, comiéndose a besos mientras Samatoki penetraba con tres dedos la entrada de Saburo, quien ya se había resignado a abrazar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del albino para no caer.

Sin embargo, su beso terminó al escuchar la puerta de las escaleras ser abierta y cerrada. Saburo al instante sintió su miembro palpitar, a nada de correrse mientras que Samatoki gruñía por lo bajo.

— ¡Nii-chan!

Cuando oyó ese grito, Saburo se quedó congelado. Era el estúpido de Jiro quien abría la puerta. Si lo encontraba ahí, devorando los dedos de Samatoki, su puto enemigo, con su trasero y jadeando por él, estaba frito.

—Sama-toki—Pidió Saburo mientras trataba de sacar los dedos del otro de su interior, lo cual fue relativamente fácil. Vaya, creía que debería pelear un poco por ello. Trató de bajar sus piernas pero Samatoki las tomó con fuerza para que no las bajara ¿¡Es qué era imbécil!? ¡Jiro estaba gritando y podría bajar en cualquier momento por las escaleras!

—Aceptaste ser mi puta ¿No?—Fue entonces que Saburo volteó a ver al albino, quien terminaba de lamer la boca de su pistola. Oh no. Los ojos bicolores del azabache se agrandaron al leerle el pensamiento. Al instante comenzó a negar con su cabeza, echándose contra la pared como si ésta se lo fuera a tragar, lo cual esperaba ansiosamente que sucediera.

Cuando iba a pedirle que parara, miró la puerta, la cual estaba siendo abierta por un brazo que tenía una chaqueta azul… ¡Jiro! Gracias al cielo, el idiota solo la había medio abierto y no volteaba hacia las escaleras porque discutía algo con Ichi-nii.

—Sí, nii-chan, yo me encargo de buscar a ese pedazo de-

Justo cuando abrió más la puerta, Saburo tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir la boca del arma entrar en su interior. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sus piernas se apretaron más fuerte a la cadera del albino, al cual volteó a ver confundido entre lágrimas.

— ¿Te gusta, perra? —Preguntó Samatoki casi en un gruñido contra su oído, el cual lamió y mordió un par de veces mientras que su mano libre iba a uno de sus pezones, tirando de él hasta ver como Saburo se retorcía de placer contra la pared.

Saburo tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar ningún ruido, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado, después de todo, siempre lo hacía cuando se masturbaba en casa para que ninguno de sus hermanos lo escuchara pero ahora…Jiro seguía agarrado a la manija de la puerta entreabierta discutiendo algo con Ichiro, en cualquier momento podría abrir la puerta y voltear hacia ellos.

Estúpidamente, eso solo lo excitó más, apretando su interior, temblando al sentir la fría pistola dentro de él. Comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo por el placer que sentía, mordiendo con fuerza su mano cada que Samatoki le embestía con el arma, sintiéndose a la merced de aquella mirada que lo veía con hambre, como si fuera un delicioso platillo listo para comer.

Saburo afianzó más el agarre a la cadera del albino mientras seguía mordiendo su mano, sintiendo algo de sangre pero no importaba. Sus pezones estaban duros y no ayudaba que uno de ellos fuese estimulado por el albino; de hecho, comenzó a retorcerse al sentir besos y mordidas en su cuello y hombro.

— ¿Qué vaya por el elevador? —Al escuchar aquella oración, Saburo dio un respingo de alivio, al fin el imbécil de Jiro se iría—Oh, claro. Yo voy por el elevador y tú por las escaleras.

¡Mierda!

Se sentía terrible de pensar que Ichiro era ahora quien lo vería, abriendo más esa puerta entreabierta, mirándolo a él, su querido hermanito de catorce años siendo follado por la pistola de su ex novio y enemigo que les acababa de patear el culo mientras gemía como perra en celo por más.

Okay, sí había algo peor.

Lo peor era que de pensar en ese escenario, se excitaba aún más. Imaginar su cara cuando lo viera.

—Te gusta ser mi puta ¿Eh?—Escuchó decir en su oído, mirando de nuevo a Samatoki, el cual se relamía los labios con hambre, notando que había roto su camisa por la fuerza de su agarre y que su pene palpitaba con líquido preseminal—Dime ¿Quieres que tu querido hermano te vea así? Con las piernas abiertas como la puta necesitada de verga que eres, gimiendo como perra loca por culpa de una pistola, retorciéndote de sucio placer en los brazos de su ex novio y enemigo…Te encantaría ¿No? Que supiera la clase de zorra que eres.

Con cada palabra que Samatoki decía, sus sentidos se perdían más, apretando por inercia su interior, sintiendo cada roce en su cuerpo y sensación al máximo, comenzando a gemir, importándole poco si alguien los oía. Segundos después, Samatoki le mordió el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro con fuerza.

— ¡Jiro, no cierres la puerta! —Escuchó decir de Ichiro a lo lejos.

Al sentir la mordida en su cuello, más la voz de Ichiro diciendo que ya iba junto a los golpes de aquella pistola en su próstata, Saburo no pudo más, gimiendo al grado de casi gritar tras contenerse tanto mientras se corría en la mano de Samatoki que pasó de su pezón a su miembro.

Literalmente quedó en blanco, temblaba como gelatina y trataba de respirar como si hubiera estado bajo el agua privado de oxígeno un buen rato. Necesitaba algo de aire, en especial ahora que escuchaba a Ichiro caminar hacia las escaleras, de hecho, necesitaba salir huyendo para que no los viera pero ni siquiera podía enfocar su mirada por el orgasmo que aún hacía destrozos en sus nervios que ya estaban mal por la batalla recién perdida.

Listo, era su fin.

Samatoki al instante le sacó la pistola del trasero y lo cargó en brazos cual princesa, corriendo las escaleras hacia abajo, entrando a un locker que estaba por ahí puesto, besando al azabache para que no emitiera ni un ruido pero éste seguía atolondrado por el violento orgasmo del que fue presa a manos de Samatoki…Bueno, por su pistola pero se entendía el punto, jamás había tenido orgasmo tan exquisito como el recién vivido.

Dejó de besar a Saburo cuando vio a Ichiro pasar por las rejillas…Se veía más apuesto que cuando cortaron, la adultez le sentaba bien además, se veía lastimado como cuando perdían en sus inicios en TDD, aún tenía su aura de confianza que tranquilizaba a todos a su alrededor…Aún se veía perfecto.

Se quedó tan prendado de la imagen que no notó cuando el azabache que tenía en brazos volvió en sí para jalarlo con fuerza del cuello y robarle un brusco beso, mirándole directamente a los ojos en una clara orden de que lo viera solo a él. Cierto, ahora su mirar estaría en Saburo. Ahora era Saburo quien lo cautivaba pero ¿Podría evitar que su mirar fuera de nuevo a Ichiro?

—No vuelvas a ver a Ichiro—Dijo Saburo antes de sonreír con confianza y mirar al albino retadoramente.

—Haz que no vuelva a verlo—Contestó de vuelta el de ojos rojos con burla en su tono, recibiendo otro beso que le dejó callado y embotado, carajo, ese niño besaba demasiado bien.

—Dalo por hecho—Y sin más, bajó a Saburo de sus brazos para que pudiera subirse los pantalones, soltando una carcajada al escucharlo gemir cuando se agachó a subirse la ropa inferior.

Salió del locker junto a Saburo, prendiendo un cigarrillo mientras el otro acomodaba sus ropas. Antes de darle otra calada, el pequeño diablillo le quitó el cigarro y lo puso entre sus rosados y finos labios que enmarcaban una sonrisa.

—Oye, a Ichiro no le dejaba hacer eso—Trató de regañar Samatoki, acercando su mano al cigarrillo pero un pequeño manotazo le fue dado mientras que el chico exhalaba el humo en su rostro, haciéndolo toser.

—Que te quede bien claro, Samatoki-san—Dijo Saburo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro antes de darle otra calada al cigarro y jalar de la camisa al albino para bajarlo a su altura, exhalando un poco de humo—No soy Ichiro—Y tras esto, le plantó un beso, pasándole todo el humo que tenía en su garganta al albino, quien sonrió ante el atrevimiento.

Cierto, no era Ichiro. Era mejor.

Al separarse, Saburo le devolvió el cigarrillo y se volteó para subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, moviendo obscenamente sus caderas mientras lo hacía, sintiendo la mirada cargada de deseo de Samatoki en él. Se sentía mal por su hermano pero esta era una batalla que no perdería.

MCLB saldría victorioso de esa batalla, incluso si eso implicaba vencer a su hermano pero bueno, algún día debía hacerlo ¿No?

Ahora había una nueva y brillante estrella en el firmamento de Yokohama, y su nombre era Saburo Yamada.

Que Samatoki se preparara.


End file.
